


Lean On Me

by Soyna



Series: Stand By Me [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffy, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Ignis get hurt doing training and doesn’t realize how hurt he really was.  Because Ignis needs a lot of care and love especially when the new episode comes out.





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Brotherhood Era  
> Day 6: Battle Wounds (From Training)

Ignis was tired, sore, had a headache that was making the edges of the world blurry and he really wanted a cup of coffee. He didn’t have the time to grab a cup as he was to pick up Noctis from his training session and escort him to meet his father for lunch.

His gait was slower than it should have been. He had to be careful how he moved as he had injured his leg in the training session last night. He did not have the time to be injured. It had kept him up most of the night and he was beginning to regret not having the Hi-Potion that Nyx had offered him. The Potion that he had in his fridge was not nearly enough to seal the cut. He had cleaned it, disinfected it and put on ten steri-strps. That should have been more than enough to take care of the wound.

Noct was already waiting for him, looking like he had only ran a towel through his hair instead of drying it properly. He was talking with Gladio who looked like he was lecturing Noctis. That was Gladio always did.

“Ready to go, Highness?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Dad has already texted me. What took you so long?” Noctis said as he shrugged his shoulders and dug his hands into his pockets. 

“Apologies. Meeting ran late.” Ignis lied. He must have been slower than he thought. “Gladio,” he greeted. Gladio looked good, as he always did. He had decided to grow facial hair and it was a nice look for him. It made Ignis smile every time he saw him knowing how it tickled when he rubbed it against his cheeks and other places. “I shall see you tonight?”

“Of course.”

“Ugh,” Noctis groaned and rolled his eyes. “Go be gross on someone else’s time.”

Gladio smirked. “We are always on your time, princess.” Ignis shook his head and pushed the glasses up his face.

“That just makes it grosser,” Noctis said and wrinkled his nose. The prince picked up the bag that had been sitting feet. An innocent gesture as he meant to throw it around his shoulder.

But on the path to the prince’s shoulder, it collided with his thigh.

The world faded for a moment as the pain from the strike caused him to curse and drop to the floor. Gladio and Noctis were at his side in an instant and asking him what was wrong.

Both amber and blue eyes were staring at him with concern.

“I injured my leg while I was practicing yesterday. It appears to be worse that I first thought,” Ignis protested as Gladio’s hands went to his leg and he slapped them away. “It was just a shock.”

“You’re bleeding, Specs.” Noctis said.

“I’m …” Ignis looked at his leg and he was indeed bleeding. He thought he had that under control.

Gladio stood up and barked, “Crowe!” She was the nearest Glaive member. “Take the prince to his majesty’s chambers.”

She walked over, gave a quick once over and nodded. “Your Highness,” she said simply with a simple bow.

Noctis twisted his lips up in a frown. “Nuh-uh. Specs? What the hell happened?”

“Language, your majesty.” Ignis said as he tried to stand up but it was not happening on his own. It was a simple slash that should not be causing him much issues. He used steristrips on them and the healing cream. “It’s but a simple wound from training yesterday. It seems I have underestimated how sensitive the area is.”

Gladio helped him to his feet and was staring the the spreading blood that was darkening his pants. “I’ll lecture him and take care of him, Noct,” Gladio said. Ignis glared at him. He didn’t need a lecture or to be taken care of. “You’re already late to meet up with your father.”

 

“But …” Noctis sighed. “You better text me and take good care of him.” Gladio grinned and opened his mouth but Noctis raised his hand and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “Take care of him in a non gross way.”

Crowe covered her mouth and coughed.

Ignis blushed as Gladio barked a laugh. “Of course, princess. Now, go already and hurry that skinny ass of yours or else I’ll make you do a hundred squats.”

That got Noctis attention. He tensed up and looked to Crowe. She nodded and followed the prince as he started to lead the way. “Knew that would get him going. Now, let’s take care of you.”

“I just need to re-bandage the wound,” Ignis said and hated that he was leaning on Gladio more than he should be.

“Yeah, sure,” Gladio said as he started to take him towards the First Aid room. “I’ll be the judge of that.” 

Ignis allowed himself to be led. He was a bit startled at how much blood there was. He didn’t think it bleed that much when it was fresh. As soon as they were in the first aid room Gladio ordered him him on the examination table. “Take off your pants.”

“It’s rather public, Gladio,” Ignis said as he started to undo his pants. He carefully peeled off his blood wet pants as to not create more of a mess than he already has. The cut looked very angry. The bandage that he had put on this morning was soaked with blood. The strips he applied obviously could not hold against a swinging backpack. 

Gladio chuckled as he grabbed a towel and started to get it damp. “Sit already.”

Gladio threw a gauze pad at him and told him to press. He obeyed and wondered how he could have been so wrong about how the wound needed to be treated.

“What caused the cut?” Gladio asked. 

“Daggers. Nyx and I were practicing last night and before you give me hell, I did have a potion, but it obviously was not enough.” Ignis said as he pressed the gash. “I’m going to need a new pair of pants.”

“Quit stealing my lines,” Gladio smirked as he started to put some first aid supplies beside him; some alcohol, new steri-strips, cotton balls and clean gauze. “Now, let me see what the damage is.”

Ignis put his hand on Gladio’s before he could remove the bandage. “Gladio. Now, I know you. This was not malicious. Nyx and I were training. He did try to give me a Hi-potion but I didn’t think it warranted it.”

Gladio grunted and looked directly at him with amber eyes that were definitely showing that he was going through a conflict of emotions. “I will only kick his ass a little bit.”

“Gladio,” Ignis said sternly. 

“Fine. I don’t like it, but whatever.” Gladio said. “Good thing that Nyx is a decent guy.” Gladio then focused on his leg. Ignis lifted his hand from the bandage and he took over. Gladio was gentle as he slowly moved the layers of bandages. Ignis watched his ever expressive face as he cringed at the sight of the cut.

“This needs more that steri-strips,” Gladio said as he put a clean gauze on the cut. It was seeping and the strips were popped off on the top side of the cut. “And long, Ignis.”

“I was able to close it last night.” Ignis hissed as Gladio lifted the bandage and poked at it. He was being gentle but Ignis wanted to hit him. “Careful.”

“You could have nerve damage!?” Gladio growled as he pulled back, leaving the wound exposed to the air.

“There is no numbness. Quite the opposite,” Ignis stated. He wished it was numb but it was far from it. Now that the bandage was removed, the air seemed to be causing it to burn and with Gladio’s prodding, no matter how gentle he was trying to be, was still quite painful. His head was starting to throb and his vision blurring at the edges; he knew that he was not going to be able to push past it at this rate.

“Do you need some painkillers?” Gladio chewed his lip as he dabbed at the cut with quaze that obviously contained the sweat from Ifrit’s balls. Ignis hissed loudly and turned tried to pull away. Gladio put a firm grip on his leg and the advisor only succeeded in hitting his head on the blood pressure machine instead.

Ignis had never been so grateful that no one else was in the room.

Gladio snorted, “I will take that as a yes.”

Ignis rubbed his bruised forehead and ego and didn’t argue with Gladio. He always did push his limits but was usually good at judging where the line was. 

He was silent as Gladio gave him two pills a small cup of water. The shield had also pulled out another vial from the cupboard that he knew was a topical pain killer. Ignis leaned back, careful not to hit his head again on the blood pressure machine again, and tried not to think of Gladio fixing up the cut on his leg.

He practiced his breathing as he his leg hurt as Gladio went to work on his leg. It didn’t hurt last night and he was certain that he must have done some more damage to it by walking and most likely tearing it open further.

“Iggy?”

He cracked opened an eye to see Gladio looking at him with warm eyes. “You good?”

“Are you done?” Ignis asked and didn’t like the waiver in his voice. It was rather unbecoming.

 

“Yeah,” Gladio said and rested his hand above the cut. “I’m going to take you home where you can rest. You shouldn’t move it around much.”

“I have …”

“Don’t argue,” Gladio curtly stated. “No meetings, training, or walking for at least 24 hours.” Gladio turned and picked up the bloody clothing from the floor but handed him a pair of shorts that must have been stored in one of the many cupboards. He was not the first to ruin a pair of pants to an injury.

“But …”

“Ah!” Gladio raised a finger and placed it against his lips. “You’re eyes are doing that glazed over thing. So I know you have a headache, so you are going to stop arguing with me and let me take care of you.”

“But …”

“I’m going to make you supper, a nice cup of herbal tea and you will hand me your phone.” Gladio interrupted and cupping his face in his hands. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

“Gladio, I …”

Ignis couldn’t finish the sentence as he leaned forward and kissed him. A gentle kiss that Ignis leaned into. 

“Now,” Gladio said as he started to move around him. Before Ignis could protest he was swept up, bridal style, into his arms. Ignis wrapped his arms around his neck and yelled in surprise. “To get you home.”

“Gladio, put me down,” Ignis said, even as he gripped his arm tighter around his neck as he headed for the door where everyone could see that he was being carried by his boyfriend. “Everyone will see!”

“You shouldn’t be walking, so I’m going to carry you.” Gladio said and smiled at him, despite the angry glare he was receiving. “I will not have you re-injuring it. I have a Hi-potion but you’re still going to rest.”

“The Hi-potion will do and then this will not be necessary,” Ignis said, keeping his voice down as they were suddenly walking through the training halls. People were looking at them. “This is completely unnecessary, Gladio.”

Gladio was smiling. That stupid crooked smile that he thought was so damn charming, which Ignis feel for on numerous occasions but was annoyed as all hell about right now.

“Gladio!” Ignis was trapped. He knew that if he moved to much or yelled at him he would be making a hell of a scene. “I hate you right now.” He could feel all the eyes on his as he was carried across the training floor. He buried his face into Gladio’s chest so that he didn’t have to look at the faces or even worse, the camera’s that were surely taking pictures.

“I know.” Glaido juggled him slightly as they walked in an elevator and he hit a button.

Ignis was glad that there was no one else in the elevator as he stopped hiding his face and noted that the elevator was going the wrong way. “Gladio?”

“You keep saying my name. Save that for later.” 

Ignis pursed his lips and grunted. “That is not how we get to my quarters.”

“I know.”

If Ignis could have crossed his arms, he would have. “I’m not an invalid.”

“Nope. But you are a fool at times and this is one of those times,” Gladio said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the elevator door opened and he was carried to the Amiticia apartments down a thankfully empty hall.

“Oh, Master Gladio!” Jarod’s voice greeted them as they entered. Ignis went back to burying his face. “Is everything alright?”

“It will be. Ignis just needs a little rest.” Gladio said. 

“Ah! So he will be joining us for dinner!” Jarod rubbed his chin. “I shall make sure there is enough for all.”

“You don’t need …”

“Thanks, Jarod!” Gladio interrupted. Ignis pressed his lips tightly together and glared at his boyfriend. 

Ignis couldn’t help but pout as he was stripped to his boxers, manhandled under the blankets and pillow propped around him and under his leg. He was given a Hi-Potion and two more pills.

“I don’t need more painkillers.” Ignis said with a frown.

“These are muscle relaxers.” Gladio explained.

“I don’t need muscle relaxers for a cut.”

“You do when they are twitching like they are.” Gladio said. “They will also help that headache as that vein in your forehead looks like it is ready to burst.” Gladio ran his hand over his forehead and brushed his hair back. “You’ll feel better if you have a nap. Your eyes are blown out. You’re going to have a full blown migraine in an hour or two and then you will out of it for days. So, take the pills, relax, drink the Potion and we can cuddle and watch some lame movie and chill.”

Ignis melted. The anger faded and he sank into the bed and shook his head. “I was trying to stay mad at you.”

Gladio laugh boomed and filled the room. It hurt his ears. He must have been more worn out than he thought. “Good. I’ll be right back.”

Ignis could never stay mad at Gladio for long even though this was not the plan for the day. Gladio had placed his phone on the bedside table where he grabbed it and quickly checked it. Noctis was asking how he was doing, so he gave his charge an update. There was a few people that graciously were asking him if he was okay and a few asking if Gladio threw him over his shoulder like that all the time.

He ignored those.

“I said no phone,” Gladio said as he came in, quickly grabbing it from his hands and putting it out of his reach and replacing it with a cup of fragrant tea.

“I was only telling Noct that I was alright,” Ignis defended as he inhaled the wonderful smell of the tea. He didn’t know what type it was but it was instantly relaxing. The shield ran his hands over his hair and cupped his check again. Ignis felt himself pushing against his calloused hands. “I’m done for now. Promise.”

“Good. I’ll pick the movie then.” Gladio turned on the screen and grabbed the remote and a DVD case. He didn’t see what he grabbed but a familiar opening screen turned on. He was always found the Monty Python movies hilarious. He knew Gladio only watched them to humour him, but he was glad that he could still quote scenes with him. 

Gladio said he did it to embarrass Iris and Noctis and that amusing all on its own.

“Good choice.”

“I always make excellent choices,” Gladio smirked and crawled on the other side of the bed and pressed up against him. Ignis leaned into Gladio as the opening credits finished and the opening scene started. Gladio arm wrapped around him and it was obvious that he was careful not to jostle him and his tea.

It felt … soft, warm, and fuzzy, which was most likely the pills, potion, and tea working on him but he knew part of it was Gladio. He could always allow his guard down when he was with him; just a little. He could always lean on him and it wasn’t just when they were in bed together. 

“Thank you, Gladio,” he whispered and sipped his tea.

“A reset day was needed, obviously,” Gladio said. “It has been nearly six months.”

Ignis nodded and pressed further into the warmth of Gladio and sipped the tea. “I think we need to schedule in our reset days better.”

“Agreed.” Gladio kissed his forehead and rubbed his arm. 

They watched the familiar movie in comfortable silence. Ignis soon found his eyes drooping. The cup slipped from his hand and he jerked trying to save it but found that Gladio had already had it in his hand before he could spill it.

“I think the pills are getting to me,” Ignis confessed as he slumped further into the Shield. He never remembered being so comfortable before. 

“Supper is just about ready, are you hungry?” Gladio whispered.

Ignis thought about it for a moment and shook his head. “I want to sleep. Stay.” Ignis forgot about his leg for a moment and tried to roll into Gladio but a sharp pull reminded him of why he was out for the day.

“Easy. I’ll stay,” Gladio whispered. “I’ll help you get more comfortable.” Ignis allowed himself to be manhandled so that he was no longer propped up. Gladio briefly checked his leg and was glad to hear Gladio grunt of approval. It didn’t take long for Ignis was surrounded by the warmth of Gladio’s arms again as he was pressed against his side. “Good?”

Humming was the only answer he could give as he was too tired and too comfortable to speak.

“You can always lean on me.” Gladio said before Ignis was taken by sleep.

He was pleased that he woke up feeling much better, his leg no longer hurting, his vision was back to being clear and the headache that had been brewing was gone. Leaning against Gladio surely helped him.

Not wanting to leave the cocoon of comfort, he scrambled for his phone and answered texts and emails. He had no intention on moving until he absolutely had too … or the call of coffee became too much.


End file.
